warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:My Dirty Little Secret/@comment-25110166-20170724062947
hoooooo boy spoilers for everything this is a long review MAN this chapter is it. It's THE chapter. it's the one the entire story has built up to (obvioulsy hence the title/song drops lol) While I did think Brown/Brindle would meet up more before the pregnancy I guess things happen behind the scenes. considering they've known each other for a long time it wasn't *that* sudden i assume. The entire scene where Brownfire finally says the quote thats been at the top of this page for... well, years... it feels surreal. I've taking a liking to the songs at the beginning of every chapter, and when I saw the All American Rejects I immeditaly knew this would be the climax of the story, so good job of the usage. (2006 vibes btw) I guess what I'm trying to say is when I had the idea for the basis of this story, many years ago, this scene was exactly ''what I imagined in that story. And you took these characters and gave them backstories and motives and made it so much greater than the concept of a forbidden romace. As for the second half of the chapter, I don't know why it felt so unexpected to me. Don't get me wrong (it was a good surprise) I knew she was gonna get knocked up at some point. It was like BAM you know it's about to go downhill. The part where she realizes is probably one of my faorite moments in the story excluding Blizzardsong moments lol. I also really like how Brindlefrost says "what have we'' done" because in the actual series, the forbidden mothers usually freak out and take it entirely upon themselves. But Brownfire is easygoing and makes mistakes rather easily, and obvioulsy the kits are 50% him. I like how she acknowledges that the two of them made that mistake/descision together, in contrast to how in earlier chapters Brindle would take things upon herself, even things that weren't her fault. At this point I'm not sure how to feel about Brindle and Brown. Brownfire's name suits him startlingly well, at least, the fire part does - he's impulsive. He'll think of one thing and stick with that thought even if it's not a good thing (like his crush on Brindle for example). So I'm really wondering how it will affect his parenting? I don't like him much except as a character, but I think that's the point lol. Brindlefrost I like a little more: she doesn't really outshine Brownfire in terms of personality and she's pretty strictly medicine cat - which I can understand with the whole new responsibility thing. I ultimately end up feeling bad for her - she just kinda got pulled into everything for being generally nice (medcat duties, Brownfire, etc). I look forward to how the rest of the story goes down, and as to how Squirrel/Brown/the Clan/Tulipheart(maybe?) will react. I remember vaugely you said there wouldn't be a happy ending, so I'm really pumped for that too. also Seedwhisker's killer. I needa know and I'm excited for what's in store ;p